Galactic Chronicles
by Geardirector
Summary: In a universe where Spherus Magna has joined the Galactic Republic, Jedi Master/Toa Firox will accompany Obi-Wan in his search for a ruthless Bounty Hunter who's out to kill Senator Amidala. Episode II with a Bionicle twist. First in a series
1. Warning Signs

**Galactic Chronicles**

**Chapter 1**

**Warning Signs**

"Senator, we are making our final approach into Coruscant"

"Very good lieutenant" Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo replied.

The massive cruiser touched down on one of the many floating platforms that littered the sky on Coruscant.

Down on the platform stood a small figure, supporting himself with a staff that was crowned with a golden orb.

The figure itself was white and golden, wearing a mask that somehow melded to his face and displayed his facial features.

"There she comes, finally" he thought to himself.

The ship's hangar doors opened to reveal the senator, the elder managed a smile.

Then, out of nowhere, the ship blew up in a cloud of fire and shrapnel.

"**Senator Amidala**" the elder screamed and immediately made his way towards the debris.

He saw one of the escorting pilots take his, no her, helmet off, revealing herself to be the real senator as she bowed down to the mortally wounded bodyguard.

"Senator Amidala" he shouted again, this time the young woman noticed him, and recognized him instantly.

"Senator Takanuva" she acknowledged.

"Are you alright?" the former Toa of light asked the young senator.

"I shouldn't have come here" she berated herself.

"Senator Amidala, you are still in danger here" the other pilot urged.

"Corde fulfilled her duty, now you must fulfill yours" Takanuva said.

"Senator Amidala, please" the pilot demanded.

"Come, young one" Takanuva said as he helped guiding her away from the platform.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote my friends" Chancellor Palpatine said to the assembled Jedi Council.

"More and more star systems are joining the separatists"

"If they do break away…" Master Windu began

"I will not let this republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will _not _fail" The chancellor staunchly declared.

"If they do, you must realize there are not enough Jedi to protect the republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers" Windu said.

"Master Yoda?" the Chancellor asked, turning to the Grand Jedi Master, "do you think it will really come to war?"

The green moglin's face darkened. "The Dark Side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is"

"What about you, Master Firox?" the chancellor asked, turning to the seven foot tall blue and golden, somewhat robotic Jedi Master from Spherus Magna.

The force-sensitive Toa of Psionics shifted in her chair, shaking her head calmly "I'm sorry chancellor, I'm afraid there's not much I can see. It is as Yoda said; the Dark Side clouds our vision"

"I see" Palpatine mumbled to himself.

"If the rest of the council could be so kind as to leave, I would like to speak with Master Firox in private" he asked.

The rest of the Jedi slowly rose from their seats and left the chancellor's quarters, already involved in deep discussion.

As the door closed behind them, Firox turned to look at the Chancellor.

"I assume you already know what I'm about to ask?" Palpatine said.

Firox nodded "yes, I do, and I do have an answer already clear" she replied.

Palpatine gestured for her to continue.

"My brothers and sisters are no more soldiers than the Jedi, though our new code would still demand that we come to your aid."

"I understand that Spherus Magna has only been part of the republic for about 50 years or so. But I ask you now as a Toa, not as a Jedi: If it did come to war, would your people see fit to help us?"

"Why aren't you discussing these things with Tura…, Senator Takanuva".

"Why are you taking the time to even ask?" Palpatine challenged the Jedi Master/Toa.

"Forgive me chancellor, but Jedi teachings forbid me from invading privacy unless it's necessary"

"Even with your natural abilities?" Palpatine asked, Firox nodded in consent.

"Very well, I suppose I will have to send for Senator Takanuva in order to discuss in this matter, you may leave" Palpatine conceded.

Firox rose up and left, hearing the door slide into place behind her.

"Hello Master" she heard a familiar voice speak up, she turned towards the source of the noise to see her Padawan: A young human girl by the name of Talia Swonn.

"Hello Talia, how did your session with Master Secura go? Firox asked as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Great, she says she is quite pleased with my progress" Talia said with a smile.

"So am I, come, let us go back to the temple"

"Agreed Master" she replied.

The two started on their way to a transport that would bring them back to the temple, but on their way, they ran into someone.

"Well, if it isn't Master Firox" a familiar voice rang in her ear.

"May your mind be true and just" she said in response, switching over to her mother tongue as she turned to face Takanuva.

"And may your heart always follow the light" he replied.

"It is a shame we should meet at such an inconvenient time" Takanuva said, switching back to basic as the other senators he had been walking with passed by, "The chancellor has sent for the loyalist council to hold an emergency meeting."

"Hopefully this whole ordeal will be settled peacefully" another voice chimed in, the three looked to see senator Amidala, who had returned to see what was keeping Takanuva.

"So do I" Takanuva replied "by the way, have you met Master Firox and her Padawan Taila Swonn?"

"A pleasure" Amidala gently bowed to them, they returned the gesture.

"I was told of your accident at the landing platform, it is reassuring to see you are alright" Firox said.

"I appreciate your concern" Amidala replied.

"That reminds me…" Takanuva began, the others turned to look at him.

"Firox, do you believe it would be possible for the council to approve of placing senator Amidala under their protection.

"Senator Takanuva, with all due respect I do not believe the situation…" Amidala began angrily

"But I do, Senator Amidala, and my experience from back in the day tells me that it would be most wise to take the necessary precautions"

"I see what you mean, I'm most certain it would be viable. I would offer my own services, but perhaps someone she's more familiar with, like Master Kenobi" Firox suggested.

"Excellent idea" Takanuva agreed.

"Then I'll make sure to inform the council once I have the time" Firox said, before she and Talia bowed to Amidala and turned to leave

"Until we meet again" Takanuva said to Firox before he followed Amidala inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I hit the ship but they were using a decoy"

"We'll have to try something a bit more subtle this time, Frikoza. My client is getting impatient"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Here, take these, they're incredibly poisonous"

"Don't worry Jango, I can handle myself"

"No mistakes this time, Frikoza"

"Don't worry, meatbag"

XXXXXXXXXX

"**Son of a Tarakava**"

Talia heard her master cursing in her mother tongue again; she looked to see Firox furiously stepping out of the council chamber, her brown Jedi robe waving behind her.

"Is there a problem, master?" Talia asked.

The blue and golden cyborg calmed down as she turned to her Padawan.

**((A/N: Come on people, the Bionicles are cyborgs. They're part organism, part machines.**

**Note: This comes from a true Bionicle fan))**

"The council's foolhardiness baffles me at times"

"They didn't approve of assigning Kenobi and Skywalker to guarding Senator Amidala?"

"They most certainly did, the problem is that they assigned them strictly to guard duty. No investigations, just defending the senator" Firox furiously replied.

"What? Why won't they track down the killer?" Talia asked as she followed Firox through the temple corridors.

"I do not know Talia; in my 20 years as a member of the council I have never heard of anything quite so… **ignorant**"

"Let's just hope it all sorts out for the better" she continued when her Padawan didn't say anything.

XXXXXXXXXX

Turaga Gali sat on her throne in the Coliseum of New Tajun, one of the only seven truly large cities on Spherus Magna.

She was overlooking a map of Spherus Magna, overlooking the locations in which her brothers governed their own cities after sacrificing their Toa Powers in order to create new Toa, which they would train to be as capable defenders as they could be.

Gali had taken in the Toa Mahri under her governance, as well as giving her Toa stone to a young Matoran of Lightning. Having water-breathing Toa was quite the advantage for a city that was floating in the ocean some hundred kios off the coastline.

She overlooked the other locations on the map:

New Iconox situated high up in the White Quartz Mountains, inhabited by Matoran and Agori of Ice for the most part and under the governance of Turaga Kopaka.

New Vulcanus in the northern volcanic regions under Turaga Tahu and mostly inhabited by Matoran of Fire and Plasma, and Fire Agori.

New Tesara in the jungle territories down south: An entire metropolis in the treetops governed by Turaga Lewa and inhabited by Le-Matoran, Jungle Agori and Matoran of Plant Life.

Then there was the city of New Roxtus, a massive industrial mining town located in the Black Spike Mountains under Turaga Onua: inhabited by Matoran of Iron, Earth, Magnetism, what remained of the Iron Tribe and Rock Agori, who had only been slaves to the Skrall, and personally fully content with living in peace.

Turaga Pohatu was in charge of New Koro, a city located on the very edge of the wastelands, which was suitable for the city's large amount of Matoran of Stone, Sonics and Gravity

And then there was her own city, inhabited by Matoran of Water, Psionics and Lightning, along with a substantial amount of Water Agori.

And finally, there was New Atero, a massive, gleaming metropolis and Spherus Magna's capital, inhabited by Matoran and Agori of all kinds, as well as many other species which were also scattered across the other cities. Governed by Raanu, the former chieftain of the Fire Tribe, this city was the only one that relied on Glatorian for protection rather than Toa and Vakhi, which was the case in the other six cities.

Gali looked over the map again, mapping out small villages she knew of here and there.

It had been 200 years since she and her fellow Toa washed ashore on Mata Nui, without knowing of their purpose or their former lives, only knowing they shared some kind of duty to that island.

Gali sighed as she put away the map, her thoughts drifting away to the world beyond Spherus Magna, this vast world of cultures and species they had never even seen before.

After establishing contact with the Republic, Spherus Magna had entered the space age in record time, space travel was a household word now and many adventurous spirits would leave for the stars only to never return. Dead? Possibly, but more likely they had found a life somewhere else.

Gali sighed again as her thoughts centered on her brother far away, on Coruscant. What affairs Takanuva was forced to deal with, she didn't want to think of, Toa had never been particularly capable politicians.

**((A/N: I just felt I needed to include this, as a little piece of trivia as to avoid some of the confusion this will undoubtedly spawn. Maybe I'll write up a timeline or something later, but for now just go with it))**

XXXXXXXXXX

"Master Firox?"

Firox looked up from the computer terminal she was using. She'd been busy looking up the historical archives of Spherus Magna.

"What is it, Padawan Offee?" Firox asked the young Mirialan.

"Master Unduli sent me to find you, the council needs your opinion on a recent turn of events in the plot against Senator Amidala" Barriss replied.

"Very well, then show me the way" Firox demanded.

Barriss guided her to a dark, dimly lit room where she could make out the shapes of Masters Windu, Yoda and Kenobi.

In the middle of the room was a table with a dead body on it.

"What is the meaning of this?" she demanded.

"Kenobi and Skywalker caught him trying to assassinate Senator Amidala, only we do not recognize his species, we thought perhaps you had some idea.

"Yes, I know what he is, he's a Vortixx. I do not know his name though"

She examined the dead Vortixx more closely, noticing his horribly disfigured face.

"How did he suffer this change?" she asked.

"Poison Dart" Obi-Wan explained, stretching out his open hand, revealing a small metal dart.

"He had a co-conspirator, who saw it fit to kill him before he could give us any information" Windu finished.

"It seems Senator Amidala is a popular target these days" Firox dryly remarked.

"Obi-Wan, find this Bounty Hunter you must" Yoda said.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for" Windu added

"Then who will take care of Senator Amidala's protection?" Kenobi asked.

"Take care of that, your Padawan will" Yoda replied.

"And I will help Obi-Wan" Firox spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I would like to help with this investigation, it is very possible that someone else from my homeworld is involved, in which case you'll need my expertise" Firox explained.

"Very well, Firox and Kenobi, your job is to find the Bounty Hunter that's after Amidala and bring him to justice, Skywalker will bring the Senator to Naboo, it will be easier to defend her there" Master Windu said, ending the discussion.

"We will not fail you master" Obi-Wan assured.

"Let's hope so" Master Windu replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

The transport touched down on of the docking bays in the lower levels of Coruscant, carrying Obi-Wan, Firox, Anakin, Amidala, her new doppelganger and her trusted captain.

"The threat's on you two now" Amidala said to her protectors as they all prepared to get off the transport.

"He'll be safe with me" Padme's double assured, before a tear ran down her cheek.

"You'll be fine" Padme tried to comfort her.

"It's not me milady" she replied, "I'm worried about you. What if they realize that you've left the capitol?"

"Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is" she replied with a smile.

"Anakin, don't do anything without first consulting either myself, or the council" Obi-Wan lectured his Padawan.

"Yes Master" he replied, Obi-Wan nodded in approval.

"Master Kenobi and I will get to the bottom if this plot quickly milady, you'll be back here in no time" Firox assured Padme.

"I will be most grateful for your speed Master Jedi" she replied politely.

"It's time to go" Anakin said.

"I know" Padme replied and they went off the transport.

"May the Force be with you Anakin" Obi-Wan shouted after him.

"May the Force be with you too Master" he replied.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything foolish" Obi-Wan admitted as he, Padme's captain and Firox observed their departure.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him" the captain replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You are certain we'll find what we're looking for here?" Firox asked, following Obi-Wan.

"Positive" he replied.

The two entered the small diner, finding it already filled with guests of all shapes and sizes.

A server droid rolled up to them, asking in its high-pitched voice "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to talk to Dexter, if you please" Obi-Wan said.

"Someone to see you, boss, Jedi by the looks of it" the droid shouted over the corner.

A flabby, four-armed, orange-skinned man looked up and his face immediately lit up when he saw who the visitors were.

"Obi-Wan" he greeted happily.

"Hello, Dex" he replied with a smile.

"Take your seat, I'll be right with ya" he said.

Firox and Obi-Wan made their way to an unoccupied table and sat down on one side.

"Would you like a cup of Jawa Juice?" the server droid asked.

"Oh, yes" Obi-Wan accepted.

"Nothing for me" Firox supplemented, her kind had no need to eat or drink, just sleep.

Obi-Wan immediately got back up when Dexter came lumbering towards them.

"Heeeey old buddy" he happily greeted and caught Obi-Wan in a big hug with his massive arms, he then got down opposite of Kenobi and Firox.

"This is Master Firox" Obi-Wan said, introducing his fellow jedi, she and Dexter exchanged a quick nod before the alien returned his attention to Obi-Wan.

"So, old friend, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"You can tell me what this is" Obi-Wan replied, bringing up the poison dart and putting it on the table between them.

"Well, what do you know? I haven't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim" Dexter said as he picked it up.

"Interesting, can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked, quickly supplemented by a "thank you" when he got his Jawa Juice.

"This baby belongs to them cloners, what you got here is a Kaminoan Saber Dart" Dexter replied.

"I wonder why it didn't show up on the analysis droids" Firox said.

"You see those little cuts on the side they give it away" Dexter explained, "those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom" he said with a small laugh.

"Well if droids could think, there'd be none other seer would there?" Obi-Wan retorted as he picked up the dart again.

"Kamino, I'm not familiar with it, is it in the republic?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, no it's beyond the outer rim" Dexter replied "I'd say about, eh, twelve parsecs Southside of the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives", he then took a massive drag from his drink.

"These… Kaminoans; they keep to themselves. They're cloners, damn good ones too" Dexter told them.

"Cloners, are they friendly?" Firox asked.

"That depends…" Dexter trailed off"

"Depends on what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Depends on your manners" Dexter replied with a grin, "and how thick your pocketbook is"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you call for assistance?"

"Yes, yes I did" Obi-Wan replied.

"Are you having a problem Master Kenobi?" the librarian asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a planetary system called Kamino, but it doesn't show up on the archive charts" Obi-Wan said, as he sat down by a computer.

"Kamino, it's not a system I'm familiar with, are you sure you have the right coordinates?" she asked.

"Yes, according to my source it should appear right here, just south of the Rishi Maze" Obi-Wan pointed towards a small portion of the screen, the librarian tapped away on the keyboard and the screen quickly zoomed in, only to reveal nothing.

"I hate to say it but I it looks like the system you're looking for doesn't exist" the librarian apologized.

"Impossible, perhaps the archives are incomplete" Obi-Wan said.

"If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist" the librarian replied in a clear "end of discussion" tone, she then turned away to someone else.

"Wonder if Firox is having any luck" Obi-Wan said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Reach out, sense. The force will guide you. Use your feelings you must"

The voice rang in Firox's ear as she entered the small training room where Yoda was lecturing a group of younglings.

Upon noticing Firox, he tapped the ground thrice with his cane and called out "Younglings, younglings; a visitor we have"

"Hello Master Firox" they greeted in unison.

"Hello" she replied, before turning to Yoda

"I'm sorry to disturb you master, but I need your help.

"What troubles you, Firox?" Yoda asked.

"I'm looking for a planet described by an old friend of Obi-Wan, I trust Kenobi's judgment but the system doesn't show in the archive maps. While Kenobi is double-checking, I would like to ask for your help" Firox said.

"Ah, lost a planet Master Firox has. How embarrassing, how embarrassing" Yoda said, eliciting laughter from the younglings.

"Liam, the shades" he said, one of the younglings quickly dimmed the light as the others gathered around the two Jedi.

A small pole shot up from the floor, and Firox put a small crystal orb on it.

"Gather around the map reader" Yoda demanded as the whole room became a giant star map.

"Clear your minds, and perhaps find Firox's wayward Planet we will."

Firox moved around the room, scanning the map for the supposed position of Kamino.

"It's supposed to be here" she finally said, pointing at an empty spot "but it isn't"

"Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot"

"Gravity remains, but the star and all the planets. Disappeared they have. How can that be? Hmm? A thought?" Yoda asked, looking around on all the younglings.

"Anyone?" he tried again.

"Master" one spoke up "because someone erased it from the archive memory.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is" Yoda said with a chuckle "the Padawan is right; go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet you will" Yoda concluded.

The light returned to the room as Firox levitated the orb into one of the pockets on her belt.

"Hmm, someone must have erased the data" Yoda deduced.

"But Master Yoda that's impossible isn't it. Who could have obtained information from the archives?" Firox asked.

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is, only a jedi could have erased those files" Yoda pondered

"But who, and why? Harder to answer. Meditate on this I will"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**So yeah, first chapter. Like? Dislike? review and tell me.**


	2. Suspect Chase

**OK, let me just say thanks for the feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**Without further ado, let's continue the story.**

* * *

**Galactic Chronicles**

**Chapter 2**

**Suspect Chase**

As Firox excited hyperspace right next to Obi-Wan, she laid her eyes on the watery mystery planet of Kamino for the first time.

"_There it is, right where it's supposed to be_" Obi-Wan's voice chimed over the comlink.

"Let us hope we can get some answers here" she replied as they made for the surface after ejecting their hyperspace boost rings.

As they entered the atmosphere, the sight of city districts suspended above an endless ocean hit Firox with a flash of familiarity.

"Almost like New Mahri Nui" she mumbled to herself as she excited the cockpit.

The heavy rainfall drenching her coat didn't bother her much, New Mahri Nui made you kind of oblivious to that sort of thing.

As they entered the building, they saw a blue and white figure with a _very_ long neck approach them.

"Welcome Master Jedi, the Prime Minister is expecting you" the kaminoan greeted with a bow.

"We're expected" Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"Of course" the kaminoan replied "he is anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think you weren't coming"

"Now please, this way"

She then motioned for them to follow her and led the way out.

She led the two Jedi through a series of impossibly white corridors, with a roof so low above the floor it was a wonder her head didn't brush against it.

A door elegantly slid apart before them, revealing another Kaminoan sitting in a chair that was suspended from the roof.

He quickly rose to greet the visitors.

"May I present Lama Su: Prime Minister of Kamino" their guide presented, and the two Jedi exchanged a quick bow with him.

"And these are Master Jedi" she made the move for them to introduce themselves.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi"

"Firox"

"I trust you are going to enjoy your stay" Lama Su said, before gesturing to a pair of chairs that spawned from the roof to his left.

"Please" he offered as he sat down in his own again.

"And now to business" he began "you will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with a million more well on their way"

"That's… good news" Obi-Wan stuttered.

"Please tell Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time" Lama Su said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry, who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?" Su asked with apparent concern.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost 10 years ago" Firox said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that" Su conceded "but I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him".

"The army…?" both Jedi repeated.

"Yes, a Clone Army" Su explained "and I must say; it is one of the finest we have ever created".

"Tell me, Prime Minister" Firox spoke up "when the late Sifo-Dyas first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?"

"Of course he did, this army is for the Republic" Su replied with a helpful smile, Firox and Obi-Wan quickly exchanged a meaningful gaze.

"But now, surely you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself" Su offered.

"That's… why we're here" Obi-Wan clumsily admitted.

"Excellent" Su supplemented, and promptly led the way for them.

The walk took them to a hallway suspended in mid-air in a massively large indoor area, through the windows they could see large "discs" with vats rowed neatly around them. Inside they could see what was easily discernible as humans at a very early stage.

"Very impressive" Obi-Wan said looking around, Firox nodded in agreement.

"I had hoped you would be pleased" Lama Su conceded.

"Clones can think creatively" he continued "you will find that they are immensely superior to droids"

"We take great pride in our combat education and training programs, and also top-of-the-line equipment and weaponry"

"Growth acceleration in particular is essential; otherwise the clones would require a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time."

"I see" Obi-Wan said.

"They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modify their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host"

"And who is the original host" Firox asked.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett" Lama Su replied rather bluntly

"And where is this bounty hunter now" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, we keep him here" Su replied.

"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: An unaltered clone for himself. Curios, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is" Firox agreed.

"Yes" Su responded "Pure genetic replication. No alteration to make it more docile or obedient and no growth acceleration"

"If it isn't too much to ask for we would very much like to meet this Jango Fett" Obi-Wan said, this time it was Firox's turn to nod in agreement

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you" their guide from earlier helpfully offered.

The foursome entered onto a balcony with a full view of the area they had just crossed.

Firox and Obi-Wan finally laid their eyes on the long rows of men in stark, white armor.

"Magnificent, aren't they?"

"Indeed" Obi-Wan replied

"Now" Firox said "how about that meeting with Jango Fett"

"Of course" the female Kaminoan said helpfully "if you would follow me"

One ride across the seas later, the two Jedi were standing with their guide in front of a door she had just knocked on.

The door slid away to reveal a young boy with neck-long hair.

"Boba, is your father here?" she asked

"Yup" he replied

"May we see him?"

"Sure" he replied, his gaze quickly strafed Firox and Obi-Wan before he turned and led the way inside.

"Dad, Taun We's here" he shouted.

The threesome entered the quarters of Jango Fett, and turned around again as he emerged from another door.

"Jango, was your trip productive?" Taun We asked

"Very" he complied, before he fixed his gaze on the two Jedi.

"These are Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Firox" We presented "they've come to check on our progress".

"Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud" Obi-Wan complimented, Firox said nothing.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe" he replied.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?"

"Once or twice"

"Recently?"

"Possibly"

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas"

Upon this remark, Jango stepped over to another part of the room, and said something to Boba Fett in an alien language.

Firox heard him speak, thanks to her mask of translation, but was unable to make out exactly what he had said, because she was too focused on something she had just discovered, something she did not like at all.

"Master who?" Jango asked.

"Sifo-Dyas, is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?"

"Never heard of him"

"Really?"

"I was recruited by a man named Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogdon"

"Curios"

One could almost touch the tension that had been building up; Firox's hand disappeared under her robe, grasping the hilt of her lightsaber

Thankfully, Jango burst the bubble by saying "do you like your army?"

"I look forward to seeing them in action" Obi-Wan complimented.

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that" Fett replied.

"Thank you for your time" Kenobi finished.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi" Jango replied.

Obi-Wan and Firox offered him a quick bow and left.

"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready. And that if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them" Taun We said as she stopped to see them off.

"We won't forget, and thank you" Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you" Taun We replied.

The two Jedi went outside and approached their starfighters as the rain still poured down.

"R4" Obi-Wan shouted through the storm "Scramble code 5 to Coruscant, the Jedi Temple"

The astromech responded with a series of bleeps as a satellite dish shot out of the hull, after a short while, the Astromech projected hologram of Masters Windu and Yoda, meditating.

"I've had success with establishing contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino" Obi-Wan began without further ado "they're using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army, and I have a strong feeling he's the assassin we're looking for.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Windu asked.

"No Master, there appears to be no motive"

"Do not assume anything, Obi-Wan" Yoda said "clear your mind must be, if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot"

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan complied, "They said Master Sifo-Dyas placed the order for a Clone Army at the request of the senate almost ten years ago"

The only response was Windu and Yoda sharing a look.

"I was under the impression that he was killed before that" Obi-Wan continued, "did the council ever authorize the creation of a Clone Army?"

"No, whoever placed that order did not have the authorization of the Jedi council" Windu said thoughtfully.

"Master Firox" Yoda spoke up; the psychic Jedi looked at his hologram "I sense conflict within you, something that troubles you?"

Firox nodded "I attempted to probe Fett's mind for information, only to find that it was shielded."

"Explain" Windu demanded.

"His mind is impervious to any kind of mental intrusion, and that troubles me because I've encountered this kind of shielding before"

"Where?" Windu demanded

"On Spherus Magna" she replied "as a Toa of Psionics, my mind is shielded the exact same way as Jango's. It is a common attribute to the people of Psionics, be it Matoran, Toa or Turaga."

"But how could Fett gain access to this mental shield?" Windu urged.

"There is an organization on my planet that has unlocked that secret by studying my kind; they're called the Order of Mata Nui, an organization dedicated to carrying out the will of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, our main deity, and protect his people, meaning us"

"Are you implying that this "Order of Mata Nui" might have lost their secrets to this bounty hunter?" Windu asked again, Firox nodded.

"Bring him here, question him we will" Yoda said, the two bowed.

"Yes Master, we'll report when we have him" Obi-Wan said, and the holograms of Yoda and Windu faded away.

The two exchanged a nod and ran inside again in order to grab the bounty hunter

They found his quarters empty, entirely vacant, but were informed by the Kaminoans that he was leaving

"For a while" had been his explanation to the Kaminoans.

After getting directions, the two of them quickly made their way to the platform Fett's ship was on.

As they went through the door, they could hear Boba Fett's voice shout out "dad, look"

"Boba, get on board" they could hear Jango replied.

Two blue lightsabers were ignited as the two Jedi approached him; Jango drew a pair of blasters, and promptly fired at them.

The shots were easily deflected.

The bounty hunter took off into the sky, lasers raining from his blasters, to no avail as the jedi swung their lightsabers masterfully to deflect them.

The bounty hunter disappeared behind a column as his ship's engines started to rev up.

Firox put away her lightsaber once Jango disappeared, and reached out with her mind. As a Toa of Psionics, her mental abilities were much more potent and versatile than any Jedi could ever hope to achieve.

Her mental probes soon detected Jango, or rather, his mental blockade.

She looked his way, just in time to see him launch the top of his jetpack at them.

"Kenobi, watch out" she shouted, and promptly pushed him out of the way with her mind, before taking a massive leap over it, landing perfectly on her own two feet.

She activated her powers again, reached out and pulled Jango off the column and on the floor in a most violent fashion, before dragging him towards herself as she ignited her lightsaber.

She felt Obi-Wan vault over her, and mere seconds later the ground around them exploded.

Boba Fett had fired the ship's turrets at them, but Kenobi had saved them both.

The impact shook Firox's lightsaber out of her hand as she stuttered towards the Bounty Hunter.

He attempted a punch to her gut, only to grunt in pain and shake his hand.

Firox responded by unleashing another mental blast, sending him skidding across the platform.

But Fett had another trick up his sleeve, as he launched a cable from his gauntlet that wrapped itself around the now-recuperated Obi-Wan's hands, and dragged him with him.

He ignited his jetpack, and drew both himself and Kenobi off the platform in a spectacular display of desperation.

Firox reached out with her powers again, grabbing hold of both Obi-Wan and Jango, struggling to fight the push of Fett's jetpack.

Both hovering in mid-air, Obi-Wan ignited his own lightsaber again, and cut the wire separating them.

Firox levitated Kenobi safely back onto the platform, while taking great care not to release Jango.

"Thanks" he replied.

"Alright, reel him in" he said jokingly as he saw Jango writhe and squirm in mid-air, Firox began to levitate him down towards them.

The ground beneath was torn apart by another blast from Jango's ship, and Jango himself spiraled into the air when Firox lost her grip on him.

Firox got up first, before helping Obi-Wan up as well, just in time to see Fett's ship take off.

Upon seeing this, Obi-Wan quickly gathered himself and threw an object at the ship; it stuck the hull and took the shape of a small satellite dish just as Jango's ship disappeared into space.

"Let's get to our ships" Obi-Wan suggested, Firox nodded.

"You do realize he's going to try and stop us if we follow him?" Obi-Wan said.

"I know, and I think I have an idea" Firox replied…

XXXXXXXXXX

"Look dad, I think we're being tracked" Boba Fett said as the ship's scanner picked up a fighter closing in on them.

"He must have put a tracer on the ship's hull" Jango deduced, "hang on son; we're moving into the asteroid field. And we'll have a couple of surprises for them"

As the fighter closed in, Jango released a mine from the back of his ship, and quickly sped up to avoid it.

The seismic charge let out a massive shockwave that cut through the asteroids it came into contact with and sent shrapnel and debris hurdling throughout the asteroid field.

Their pursuer skillfully avoided both the shockwave and the debris, showing no signs of stopping.

"He doesn't seem to take a hint this guy" Jango mumbled as he released another charge, once again ripping apart the asteroids and sending shrapnel and debris everywhere, once again just failing to hit the Jedi Starfighter.

Jango grumbled to himself as he sent his ship into an asteroid, travelling through a vast cave system.

"Dad, watch out" Boba gasped at one particularly daring turn, but Jango went past unscathed, whooshing out of the asteroid and quickly flying straight up and backwards a bit, lining up behind the jedi starfighter as it excited the asteroid right behind him.

"Get him, dad" Boba shouted with excitement as Jango emptied his lasers at the target-

However, his target proved to be hard to catch, sending him on a short-lived wild goose chase through the asteroid field before his scanner finally registered a hit.

"Dad, we got him" Boba said.

"We'll just have to finish him" Jango replied as he locked on to the Jedi's position and fired a missile.

As the missile closed in, Jango could see the ship spin and turn wildly in an attempt to shake it off, but he quickly saw it wasn't working.

The ship disappeared behind and asteroid, followed by an explosion. The ship's profile faded from their scanners.

"That's probably the last we'll ever see of him." Jango said smugly, his "son" chuckled.

"I must say I'm glad I wasn't inside that ship" Obi-Wan commented from his back seat in Firox's fighter.

"I agree" Firox replied "now let's pick up R4 and get down there"

"By the way, how did you get this extra seat on your starfighter?" Obi-Wan asked as Firox guided her ship into the asteroid field.

"An old friend of mine from Spherus Magna: He's a Toa of Iron with an appreciation for all kinds of technology and machinery, and he's quite the engineer" she replied.

"I see" Obi-Wan replied.

"There he is" Firox said as her scanners picked up the familiar beep of an astromech droid.

Her own R3 let out a beep of approval as Firox launched a tether at R4, dragging him behind her ship as she made for the planet surface.

Panning over the rocky desert surface of what Firox's star charts revealed to be Geonosis, Obi-Wan took the time to scan the surroundings.

"There's an unusual concentration of federation ships here" he remarked, Firox took a short moment to look in the direction he was, to see several droid command ship spheres standing neatly rowed on the desert plains.

Her fighter touched down gently in the more mountainous areas a couple kios away.

"Quite a ride R4" Obi-Wan pointed out as he disconnected the tether that had dragged the red and silver astromech after them.

"Now" Firox said, "let's start snooping around shall we?"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two, leave a review telling me what you think.**

**Note: You're probably wondering by now why I've been skipping all the Anakin/Padme stuff. There's three reasons for that:**

**1. Becuase it's not relevant to how this story differs from the movie, so therefore I'm cutting it out and putting my focus on how this story is different.**

**2. I'm kind of assuming that the only people who would actually read this are, you know, the fans of Bionicle/Star Wars. By that logic I think it's a fair assumption to make that whoever you are, if you're reading this you've probably seen the movie, so you know what I'm leaving out.**

**3. As love stories ****go, that whole thing was pretty sub-par (I swear, Anakin's love speech on the couch has got to be the most pathetic thing I've ever heard), no way I'm subjecting you to that kind of torture.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. See you soon.**


	3. Preparations

**Yup, chapter 3 is up**

**This one is a little shorter than the two previous ones, but I'm trying to stick to what the chapter is about here, so I hope you don't mind. I'm going to wrap the story up in the next chapter.**

**Anyway, enjoy:**

* * *

**Galactic Chronicles**

**Chapter 3**

**Preparations**

"Here's an entrance"

Obi-Wan looked in the direction Firox was pointing, seeing the tunnel leading deeper into the mountains.

He gave a quick nod and followed suit as she went inside.

The inside showed clear evidence of being inhabited, decorated columns and gates to other rooms, and even windows high up that the sun shone through.

The middle of the room was a large hole, from which noises of a familiar nature were coming.

Firox and Obi-Wan walked to the edge of the hole and looked down.

Droids, droids everywhere, assembly lines full of them as far down as the eye could see.

"Quite the collection" Firox remarked dryly, Obi-Wan nodded.

Suddenly, voices came from one of the doors.

The two quickly moved towards the source of the noise, down a flight of stairs, immediately hearing the voices come closer.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty" the one in the front stated.

"What about the senator from Naboo?" another asked with concern. "Is she dead yet? I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk"

The group was coming closer to where Firox and Obi-Wan where crouched together in hiding.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan felt Firox grab him and push him behind her, before her face started to shift, the mask she was wearing changing.

"I am a man of my word viceroy" the first voice assured as the group… passed right by them without paying them any attention.

"With these new Battle Droids we built for you, we'll have the finest army in the galaxy" a third voice chimed in as the group rounded a corner.

Firox let go of her strong grip on Obi-Wan as her mask shifted back to normal.

"How did you do that?" he asked as they got up.

I used a Kanohi Volitak, the great mask of stealth to seclude myself, and consequently you".

"I've heard of your kind's so-called "Mask Powers", but I had no idea you could switch between them at whim"

"Only some of us can"

The two then followed after the entourage that had walked right past them, once again hearing their voices.

They saw a stairwell beside them, and ran up it to find a secluded balcony with a view of the group sitting around a table.

"As I have explained earlier, I'm quite convinced that 10,000 more star systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentlemen" the first voice, belonging to a bearded man with a black robe, said.

Another member said something in an alien language, which Firox's Rau automatically translated.

"What you are proposing could be perceived as treason" Firox heard.

"The Techno Union Army is at your disposal, count" an armor-plated figure helpfully offered.

"So are my warriors" came another declaration, from someone sitting directly opposite of the "count".

Firox looked at the one who had said it, and felt like someone had slapped her across the face; right there sat someone she had hoped to never see again: Black and silver in color, and wearing a black Great Rau.

"I most certainly do appreciate that, Toa Ahkmou" the count replied.

The Po-Matoran-turned-Shadow-Toa spat in response "don't call me a Toa, Dooku. My darkness can rival yours easily, and you know it"

Dooku nodded in consent "as long as you take the time to refer to me as Count, I will be happy to oblige"

"Works for me" Ahkmou said with a nod.

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty" another offer was made.

"Good, very good" Dooku replied "Our friends in the Trade Federation have pledged their support, when their battle droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy"

"The Jedi will be overwhelmed, and the Republic will agree to any demands we make"

The two had heard enough, simultaneously making the same decision; they made their way back to Firox's ship…

XXXXXXXXXX

"The transmitter is working, but I can't get a signal all the way to Coruscant" Firox grumbled as she jumped into the cockpit, "I think I bumped into an Asteroid on the way down."

"Maybe we could send it to Anakin" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Brilliant idea, Naboo is much closer than Coruscant" Firox said out loud as she tapped away on a small control panel.

"This is Jedi Master Firox contacting Anakin Skywalker, please respond" she tried.

"He's not on Naboo" she mumbled in puzzlement

"I told him to stay on Naboo" Obi-Wan grumbled.

"R3, try to widen the range" Firox said, the droid complied with a bleep.

"There's Anakin's tracking signal" Firox said as her screen displayed it.

"But why is it coming from Tatooine?" Obi-Wan mumbled in frustration

Firox got out of the cockpit and lined up next to Obi-Wan in front of R3.

"We haven't got much time" Obi-Wan grumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Chancellor Palpatine".

A hologram flared up in the middle of the room, interrupting his meeting with the Council and Senator Takanuva.

"What is it?"

"We have an incoming message from Anakin Skywalker; he says he has an urgent message to forward from Masters Kenobi and Firox"

"Very well, put it through" Palpatine complied.

The hologram shifted to the two Jedi, standing next to each other, Obi-Wan spoke up.

"We have tracked the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries on Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala"

The Assembled Jedi Council, along with Senator Takanuva and Chancellor Palpatine, paid careful attention to the message playing before them.

"The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku, as well as a Toa of Shadow named Ahkmou from Spherus Magna"

Takanuva's eye's widened at that declaration.

"They're forming a… wait" Obi-Wan broke off as both Jedi ignited their lightsabers.

Shots flared around them as they were forced out of the hologram's range, instead a hulking Droideka came into view as it fired at them.

The hologram faded away, as Yoda turned to Master Windu.

"More happening on Geonosis I feel, than what has been revealed"

"I agree" he complied as the hologram faded back to Anakin and Padme

"Anakin" he said "we will deal with Count Dooku, the most important thing for you is to stay where you are, protect the senator at all costs"

"Understood Master" he replied, and the hologram faded away.

"The commerce guilds are preparing for war, there's no doubt about that" Senator Organa mumbled worriedly.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them"

"The debate is over, now we need that clone army" another senator said.

"Unfortunately, the debate is not over. The senate will never approv…"

The last words faded away as the door closed behind Takanuva.

He quickly went to his quarters, and activated a transmitter. Seven small holograms flared up in front of him.

"Well, how did it go?" Turaga Tahu asked him.

"About as well as you'd expect" Takanuva replied.

"So it did happen?" Onua asked.

"Yes, they've been captured and are probably being subjected to Mata Nui knows what right now" Takanuva replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's quick-act and send someone to rescue-help them right-away" Lewa said.

"Now hold on" a shout-out came from Raanu as he forcefully stood up, but it was met with six angry stares from the others.

"We understand that your time as the Fire Tribe's leader may have called for you to value your own people's safety over the well-being of others, Raanu, but those days are long gone." Kopaka said "If we don't act now, we'll be betraying one of our own and leaving the republic to fight a war that neither side can win"

The other five former Toa Nuva just stared at him, surprised to hear him say more than six words in rapid succession.

Raanu mumbled something about "idealists" as he sat down.

"All in favor of sending a strike team to Geonosis, say "I"" Tahu spoke up.

"**I**" five other voices chimed in.

"It's settled then, we'll get to it right away. You just do what you can to make the Republic approve of that clone army. Mata Nui knows we'll need all the help we can get" Tahu said.

"Thank you, brother" Takanuva replied, and disconnected the call.

"Better check on the debate" Takanuva mumbled to himself.

"…Senator Amidala were here" a voice finished as he came back within earshot.

"And exactly what is it Senator Amidala could do for you that no other senator can?" Takanuva asked out loud.

"Extend a motion to grant the chancellor emergency powers, so that he can approve the creation of an army" Palpatine's advisor responded.

"I see" Takanuva mumbled thoughtfully.

"Although" he spoke up, the others looked his way "I suppose I could make an attempt"

"You would do that?" Palpatine asked.

"Surely Chancellor: I believe in the Republic, and I believe what we have here is worth fighting for." Takanuva declared.

"It's settled then, let's call the senate together immediately" Palpatine finished.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Traitor"

That was the first thing Firox said when none other than Ahkmou stepped into her cell.

The former Po-Matoran let out a deranged chuckle "If I got a widget for every time I heard that…"

"What is your game, Ahkmou?" Firox asked.

"My game? Everything is a game to you Jedi, isn't it?" Ahkmou replied.

"It is always the "force" that determines your actions isn't it?" Ahkmou continued, while slowly circling around Firox, suspended in mid-air in a stasis field.

"Just like the three virtues use to define everything _we_ did", Firox was silent, just giving him a death stare.

"But I serve neither the force nor the three virtues. The only reason I'm working with Dooku is because it suits me" Ahkmou responded.

"My game" he said "is in my own interest to play for as long as I please"

Absolute silence filled the room, before Firox spoke up.

"Tell me, Ahkmou. How does it feel to hang with a crowd that's just as twisted and deranged as you are?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Ahkmou mumbled in disapproval "You disappoint me, Toa. Just when we all were free to choose, you go right ahead to serve some other higher power"

"The Force is my companion, not my master. You on the other hand: you don't realize Dooku is just manipulating you to his advantage"

"**No one controls me**" Ahkmou boomed as his body became outlined in black and red energy.

His outstretched hand was right in front of Firox's face, she stared right into it.

"I could blast your head off right here and now" Ahkmou said "Dooku wants you alive, but I don't care"

"So why don't you? Firox asked.

"Because what Dooku has planned for you suits me perfectly" he replied as he withdrew his hand.

He then turned and went towards the exit.

Before he left, he turned and said "We won't see each other again"

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's clear that these separatists have made a pact with the Trade Federation"

Takanuva's voice echoed through the senate chamber as the other delegates paid close attention.

"Senate, fellow delegates; in response to this threat to the Republic I propose that the senate immediately gives emergency powers to the supreme chancellor"

A cascade of applause erupted throughout the chamber.

"Order, we shall have order" a voice echoed as the Chancellor rose to meet the applause.

"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling" he began.

"I love democracy, I love the republic"

This elicited another round of applause

"The power you give me, I will lay down once this crisis has been averted"

More applause

"And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a Grand Army of the republic, to counter the increasing threat of the separatists"

Takanuva nodded in approval while applause erupted again.

"The team should be there by now" he mumbled to himself…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**OK, that's chapter 3, leave a review as always.**

**You may have some questions now, but rest assured they'll all be answered in the final chapter.**


	4. Ignition

**OK, couple things.**

**First off, sorry for the long delay, writer's block is a pain.**

**Second, just saw the trailer for season 5 of Star Wars: The Clone Wars so now I'm hyped. I guess it's partially thanks to the trailer that I finally finished this chapter. Finally back in a Star Wars-y mood, you know.**

**Third. It turned out to be longer then expected, it'll have to be one more chapter before I can finish this fic, and get to work on the sequel.**

**Fourth. Yes, there will be a sequel.**

**With that said, enjoy**

* * *

**Galactic Chronicles**

**Chapter 4**

**Ignition**

"Why are you bothering with that old piece of junk anyway?"

"I figured it may be useful"

"Useful? You can't even fire it"

"That's just because the stupid trigger is in such an odd place, they must be designed specifically for the inhabitants"

"Exactly, it doesn't work for you so just throw it away already. We already have Krakua"

"Knock it off you two, you bicker like Gukko birds about the berry bushes"

"Sorry" the two responded.

The one who had given the order was Krakua, Toa of Sonics and member of the Order of Mata Nui.

The two "Gukko Birds" were Midak, Toa of Earth and Alixa, Toa of Light

"Fairly fresh recruits aren't they?" a gravelly voice remarked from behind him.

Krakua turned to look at the speaker, coming face to face with the veteran Toa of Plasma who went by the name of "Scorch": a nickname which he had gained during his partaking in the Toa/Dark Hunter War, and later adopted as his real name.

The ancient, white and orange Toa was polishing his sword as he regarded the younger pair with a thoughtful gaze peering through the lenses on his orange Akaku.

Krakua quickly looked over at the two younger Toa as they kept chattering about the strange looking weapon Midak had found in an underground cave; apparently it emitted some sort of sonic energy.

"I suppose" he replied bluntly as he turned his attention to the motionless, black and purple body to his right.

The body belonged to Zirvon, a Toa of Gravity, and the reason it was motionless was because he was currently using his Kanohi Iden to scout out their target.

"Especially Midak, an Onu-Matoran who actually enjoys light, who would have thought" Scorch mumbled in amusement as he swung his sword a couple times.

Seemingly satisfied, he mounted it onto his back and returned his attention to Midak and Alixa.

"Matoran with the calling sometimes are a little… eccentric. Almost like their brain knows something it isn't telling them." Krakua said.

"Who told you that?" Scorch asked with a chuckle.

"A member of the order that trained me in combat" Krakua replied.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere saying "Sorry to keep you waiting"

Krakua and Scorch both frantically reached for their weapons, before they realized the voice merely belonged to Zirvon, as his spirit had returned from the scouting mission.

"Do that again and I'll melt your mask off" Scorch grumbled, although he was smiling.

"You always did know how to make an entrance" another bodiless voice chipped in.

The immediate shock was a bit lesser this time as the Toa of water named Kaiti deactivated her Kanohi Huna, fading into view.

Krakua recalled in his head the instructions Helryx had given him.

Their mission was straightforward and clear: infiltrate the enemy compound, free the two Jedi, capture Ahkmou and get out of there.

"So, how did it go?" Krakua asked as Midak and Alixa approached them to get the news.

"The entire complex is one huge Droid Factory" Zirvon began, and spontaneously levitated masses of sand into mid-air, where they took shapes supplementing his report.

"There are several Geonosian guards in there, most of them armed with the same weapon that Midak found"

"Great, that means Krakua can keep us covered" Scorch remarked.

"By the way, this is what they look like" Zirvon continued, as he shaped the lump of sand into a small figure depicting the appearance of the Geonosians.

"Looks like a cross between a Nui-Rama and a Zyglak" Midak commented

"Yeah, both ugly and really ugly" Kaiti said, Scorch chuckled.

"What about the prisoners?" Krakua asked, keeping the conversation on track.

"I got there just in time to see some guards drag them off to some arena, located about 2 kios west of here, they've removed Firox's Kanohi, so she's at a disadvantage."

"I think they're about to undergo some sort of public execution" Zirvon continued.

"On top of that" he went on when no one interrupted "they've gotten two new prisoners"

"What?" Krakua asked.

"Another Jedi, and a woman" Zirvon explained.

"Just perfect" Krakua grumbled, before he stood up.

"Well" he continued, "there's not much we can do about that, we'll just have to adjust our plans a bit. Now listen up."

The other five gathered around him to hear him out…

XXXXXXXXXX

Having her mask removed had left Firox dizzy, but not in such a state she couldn't make out what was going on.

She and Obi-Wan had been taken from their cells, and to a large arena, then chained to a pair of poles right next to each other. There were also two more right beside them.

She looked up to a balcony on which the higher-ups of the Separatists had been situated for the event, which presumably was their public execution.

She could make out Dooku, the viceroy, Jango Fett, a Geonosian elder and Ahkmou standing up there, enjoying themselves in the basking sunlight.

Not only that, but she could also see her mask firmly in place in Ahkmou's right hand, and her lightsaber in his left one.

She remembered Ahkmou's satisfying grin as he dragged her mask off the moment they deactivated the stasis field that had been holding her, and shuddered at the thought of it.

"Any ideas?" she heard Obi-Wan speak up.

Firox shook her head, taking the time to observe their surroundings.

Geonosians were flying back and forth above them, buzzing in by the thousands to experience the execution.

Up on the balcony, the viceroy was being his whiny self.

"Why are we bothering with this, we don't we just shoot the senator already"

"For one very simple reason, viceroy" Dooku replied "The beasts we'll let into the arena today, are quite different from the usual lineup. Much thanks to Ahkmou here"

Ahkmou nodded, snickering sinisterly.

One of the caged doors opened, and a new cart came into view.

"More prisoners" Firox thought to herself, but she had to blink a couple of times when she saw who it was.

It was Anakin and Padme.

As the cart pulled up beside them and the Geonosian guards begun chaining them to their own poles, Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look. Firox managed to catch a glimpse of Amidala slipping something into her mouth.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd got my message" Obi-Wan spoke up.

"I retransmitted it just as you had requested, master" Anakin responded "then we decided to come and rescue you"

Obi-Wan took a short moment to register the chains restraining him, before he replied with a sarcastic "good job".

The Geonosian elder said something, and without her mask Firox couldn't tell what the slur of clicks and whistles was supposed to mean, but it was easy enough to guess.

The cage doors opened, and Firox could hear a familiar growl come from one of them.

Out of the one tunnel stepped a slender, feline, black and yellow creature with a massive jaw: a Muaka tiger.

The second gate opened, and the buzzing sound coming from inside was immediately recognizable in her ears, bringing up memories of her life as a Matoran on the Tren Krom Peninsula.

The massive, four-winged, four-armed, multi-eyed insect Rahi came whooshing out of the gate at blistering speed, making it nearly impossible to notice the Geonosian it had riding on its back.

The Geonosian jockey directed the Nui-Kopen, with surprising ease, towards the other creatures.

Finally, the third cage opened, and Firox was hit with a flash of familiarity for the third and final time: the massive claws, the scurrying legs, the large and powerful tail held high.

The purple Nui-Jaga promptly swung its tail wildly, knocking one of the Geonosians of his steed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Anakin remarked.

"Don't worry" Firox said "we'll get through this."

As the Geonosians slowly drove the three creatures toward them, Firox suddenly heard a voice in her head speak up.

"_Firox, listen, this is Krakua, we've come to rescue you, but you have to listen_…"

"_I'm all ears, Krakua, what do you have in mind?" she responded_.

"_Just remember this: be ready to move once Midak does his thing_" Krakua responded, and severed the link he'd established through his Suletu.

"All right" he said out loud to Scorch and Zirvon "let's go"

XXXXXXXXXX

Ahkmou chuckled to himself as he saw the creatures being driven towards their victims.

"Very impressive" Dooku complied as he saw the lineup slowly make its way across the arena.

"Indeed" Ahkmou replied, never taking his eye away from Firox as she calmly stared back at the Rahi coming at her.

Ahkmou looked up at the bright sun that was frying the planet, asking himself why it bothered him, it never had on Metru Nui or Mata Nui.

It didn't take him long to figure out; it was simply because he wasn't a Po-Matoran anymore, nor a Toa of Stone. He was a creature of the darkness now, light annoyed him, it disgusted him.

"A small price to pay" Ahkmou mumbled to himself as he launched a small bolt of shadow energy from his finger, frying a small bug that was running across the balcony's ledge.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone, get ready" Firox shouted as the creatures came closer.

Then, several things happened in rapid succession:

The first that happened was that a massive wall of earth rose from the ground in front of the four, two Toa standing on top of it.

One of them turned around, her golden armor sparkling in the sun, and sliced through the chains with some well-directed lasers.

A scram of pain was heard, and a blue character was seen jumping off the ledge of the balcony, using a jet of water to soften her fall and landing on top of the Nui-Kopen, knocking off the Geonosian jockey with a well-placed kick.

Three more characters came diving down from one of the upper walls, landing face to face with the two Rahi approaching them.

The blue Toa threw a pair of objects to the black and purple one, and he caught them hovering in mid-air with his outstretched hand.

Firox and the other prisoners had been moving their way, and when the Toa of Psionics saw what the mystery objects were, her spirit lifted considerably.

"Here you go, sister" Zirvon offered gently as he levitated her mask and lightsaber in front of her.

"Thank you, brother" she replied and quickly grabbed hold of her mask.

As her Kanohi slid back onto her face, the world around her cleared considerably, and she felt her strength return to her.

"Alright" Krakua shouted, "let's get these Rahi collared up"

"With pleasure" Firox replied as she grabbed her lightsaber, rushing towards the Nui-Jaga that had just sent Midak flying with a swing of its powerful tail.

Firox noticed, and reached out with her mind to slow his descent, landing him gently on the ground before he got up.

"Thanks" he replied as he picked up his Toa tool.

"Nice weapon" Firox remarked.

Midak was holding onto a one-bladed axe with a peg on the other side, with a name engraved on the handle.

"Top-notch Nynrah Ghost craftsmanship" Midak replied as they engaged the Nui Jaga together.

"We're gonna have to be careful, we won't want to hurt it" Firox cautioned as Midak dodged under another swipe of the tail before having to block an incoming claw with his axe.

"Oh yeah" he said "it seems friendly enough"

In the meantime, the others were occupied with the Muaka tiger.

Zirvon quickly flew off into the air to avoid its long neck yet again; using his shield to defend against the heaps of shrapnel and dirt the Muaka was throwing around.

"Scorch" he shouted, "could you be so kind as to help with this poor beast"

"With pleasure" Scorch replied as he jumped at the Muaka's neck, grabbing hold of it with all his might.

The Muaka began twisting and turning wildly in an attempt to shake Scorch off, which only left it oblivious to the incoming cloud of sand that Zirvon had sent in its direction.

Just as Scorch jumped off again, The Muaka became enveloped in a massive maelstrom of sand that was kept in place by Zirvon.

Alixa and Krakua were in the middle of helping Kaiti with the angry Nui-Kopen that had already swooped across the tribunes a couple of times.

"_Can you slow it down?_" Krakua asked telepathically.

"_No way, this guy has had it, it's only a matter of time before he settles on a Geonosian buffet_" Kaiti replied.

"_Then we take it down_" Krakua concluded, he gave Alixa a short nod, and they both raised their weapons pointing at the giant wasp whirring around in the sky.

"_Just get it a little closer_" Krakua transmitted, and the Nui-Kopen slowly made its way closer to their position.

"On my mark" he said out loud as he and Alixa kept their tools aimed at the creature.

"**Now**" Krakua shouted, and a combined blast of light and sound was sent surging at the oncoming Nui-Kopen.

Kaiti, reacting quickly, made a massive leap off of the Rahi's back, making a somersault and landing with her Trident out, ready for battle.

The Nui-Kopen was sent careening into a wall before it dropped unconscious to the sandy floor.

"Great job" Krakua complimented as the others approached them.

"Allow me" Midak offered to Anakin, Obi-Wan and Padme, grabbing onto their wrists and ripping apart their chains, freeing their hands.

"Thanks" Obi-Wan accepted gratefully, Anakin was more occupied with assuring Padme was okay, but nobody paid it any mind.

"Alright, what now?" Kaiti asked as they heard booing and screams of anger emanate from the crowd.

"Now you meet your doom?" A voice said behind them.

As Krakua turned around, he was promptly hit with a blast of black and red energy that sent him smashing into the wall with such force the wall itself collapsed in on itself, leaving a massive hole.

"**Krakua**" Alixa shouted, before she furiously turned to see Ahkmou standing there, trails of dark energy still drifting around his blade.

Alixa's patience was already pretty worn, she had never been known for such qualities as silence or wisdom, she was more of a "act first, ask questions later" kind of Toa, which of course led her to send a blast of light in Ahkmou's direction.

Ahkmou made a quick jump out of the way, before retaliating with yet another blast of shadow energy.

Alixa's staff was knocked out of her hand, and had it not been for Firox pushing her out of the way, the next blast of shadow energy would have knocked her out.

Firox took a step forward, facing Ahkmou, the long-time traitor scoffed.

"Very well, but if you think I was foolish enough to challenge you alone, you're sorely mistaken".

Ahkmou raised his sword, and sent a bolt of shadow hurdling into the sky.

As if on cue, (which it probably was), the gates opened again, and slowly, but surely, rows and rows of Battle droids began filling the arena…

Krakua's team, along with Firox, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme clumped together at the sight.

"Son of a Tarakava" Scorch cursed as the battle droids surrounded them.

Ahkmou released another sinister chuckle, and was about to shout "**attack**" or something similar, when Firox heard a familiar noise in her ear, one repeated multiple times…

The order had come.

Just as Ahkmou finally gave the order, multiple jedi warriors made their presence known in a most spectacular manner, when several made a daring charge through the droid ranks to join the team in the middle of the arena.

A wave of blaster shots came barreling towards them, quick action became necessary.

Midak threw up a wall to block the shots temporarily, Scorch swung his sword in wide arcs, releasing waves of plasma with every swing, and dozens of lightsabers kept the other attacks at bay.

"Good to see you Master" Talia greeted Firox as they lined up side by side.

"Most certainly" Firox replied as she toppled a contingent of droids with a mental barrage.

At the other side of the field, Krakua had just regained consciousness.

As the toa of sonics forced himself back on his feet, and picked up his weapon, he caught a glimpse of an armored figure with a jetpack placing a slug of plasma firmly in an unsuspecting Jedi's neck.

Krakua took action, and ran at the blue armored figure.

The warrior noticed him, and sent a shot in his direction.

Krakua threw his sword in the way, deflecting the shot.

Before his enemy could fire again, Krakua released a sonic blast from his hand that sent the armored figure barreling into the fray of blasters and lightsabers.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, everyone ready?" Midak asked, Alixa, Anakin and Padme nodded in response.

"Alright, then follow me" Midak replied, and pointed his arm at the wall he had created.

A large block of tightly-packed soil broke loose from the already crumbling wall and was sent barreling into a flock of battle droids.

"**Let's go**" Midak shouted, as he led the four in a charge into the mass of droids.

As the droids approached him, Midak made the earth itself drag them under with a simple gesture, Anakin and Alixa sliced and slashed wildly with lasers and lightsabers, and Padme fired away with the droid weapon she had scavenged.

"You call this diplomacy?" Anakin asked out loud as he decapitated two droids at once.

"It's the simplest kind of diplomacy; if you can't join them, blow them up" Alixa responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Krakua skillfully parried another rain of shots from the blue armored Bounty Hunter that a quick telepathic conversation with Firox had revealed was Jango Fett.

Krakua sent another sonic blast his way, which Jango dodged with a burst from his jetpack.

Krakua kept an eye on Jango as he dodged the shots flaring him, ripping droids to shreds with sonic blasts as he did so.

Jango landed crouched on top of one of the columns, sending the top of his jetpack zooming at Krakua.

"Oh Rahi Bones" Krakua grumbled as he stopped dead where he stood, the missile coming right at him.

Krakua stood pefectly still, waiting for the missile to come closer.

Just before it would have hit him, Krakua released a massive blast of sonics through his hands, propelling him through the air and away from the missle as it blew up a bunch of droids.

"Going to be a tough landing" Krakua mumbled to himself as his bulk slammed into the sandy terrain mask first.

Krakua moaned slightly as he got up on his knees, only to stare right into the barrel of Jango's gun.

"All too easy" the bounty hunter bragged... before his head disappeared in a swish of purple light.

As Jango's headless body dumped to the ground, Krakua got back to his feet, picking up his sonic vibration sword as he did so.

"Thanks" he said to Master Windu.

The black-skinned jedi nodded in response before the two assaulted another group of droids together.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks a lot, Master" Talia said as Firox decapitated the droid whose shot she'd prevented from reaching Talia.

"By all means" she replied.

Suddenly, Talia's face twisted into an expression of shock and panic.

"**Master, duck**" she shouted.

Firox acted immediately, and crouched down simultaneously with her Padawan.

A bolt of black energy sizzled over their heads, followed by an arrogant scoff "what are you covering for, hero? Stand up and face me"

Firox was not intent on letting her adversary wait, and slashed right at the source…

Something held it back.

Firox looked to see the blunt side of Ahkmou's curved blade… resisting the lightsaber.

"100% pure Protosteel" Ahkmou said with a knowing tone before he drew his sword back and slashed at Firox again.

Firox parried, then assaulted, then parried.

Ahkmou, however, was not intent on a fair fight, and locked their blades together with arms held high.

He threw a fist cloaked in dark energy in Firox's gut, causing her to cramp and lose her foothold.

"Now, Toa, you die" Ahkmou triumphed as he brought his blade down, glowing with energy, towards her neck.

Only to find a column of green energy show up out of nowhere and block his attack.

"What… who dares?" he looked to see Talia glaring back.

"Very well, meatbag, if you wish to share your masters fate, who am I to deny you the pleasure" Ahkmou declared, before he threw up his arm and released a massive bolt of energy at Talia.

Talia moved to block with her lightsaber, the energy splitting apart in separate streams booming on each side of her as she was slowly pushed backwards by the sheer force.

"You have little chance against me, weakling" Ahkmou scoffed as he sent another blast at her.

"The how about me?" another voice shouted, after which Ahkmou was thrown into the wall with massive force.

Zirvon came marching toward them, both arms resting against his sides, clutching his sword and shield respectively.

Ahkmou struggled against the massive force holding him pinned to the wall, staring at the old Toa of gravity with rage in his eyes.

"You're finished, Ahkmou" Zirvon declared.

"You sure about that?" Ahkmou asked maliciously.

The sound of clicks and guncocks caused the trio to turn, to see thousands of droids aiming at them.

"Muaka-dung" Zirvon mumbled as they packed closer together.

Suddenly, the droids withdrew their weapons.

"Master Windu" a voice shouted from the balcony

"You have fought valiantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order"

"And you…" Dooku said, looking at Krakua and the other Toa "have shown me that everything they say about Toa is true"

"But now, it is finished" he continued as the droids drove the remaining jedi and the Toa into the middle of the arena.

"Surrender and your lives will be spared"

"Speak for yourself" Ahkmou mumbled as he got back onto the balcony, Dooku ignored it.

"We will not be bargain chips for you, Dooku" Windu retorted.

"And Toa never surrender" Alixa shouted.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend" he said, after which the droids rearmed and lifted their weapons.

Krakua and the others packed together in their own little cluster as the field was occupied by absolute silence.

"On the count of three" he mumbled to the other Toa…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Right, there we go, see y'all next time.**

**Remember to review.**


	5. Ignition, part 2

**Well, so here we are, with the final chapter, for now that is. After an over a month long hiatus no less**

**Also, hey, I finally got that timeline finished,so check that one out, will ya? Thanks.**

* * *

**Galactic Chronicles**

**Chapter 5**

**Ignition, part 2**

"_One_" Krakua mentally transmitted to his teammates as they prepared themselves.

"_Two_" he continued, raising his sword.

"_Thr…_"

Krakua was then cut off by the sound of roaring engines and Padme shouting "look".

Krakua looked up to see several ships descend on the arena, guns blazing at the droid ranks.

Several of the ships formed a perimeter around the survivors, and the doors opened to reveal troops in stark white armor, firing away with their weapons at the droids.

"Now that's what I call timing" Midak congratulated as they made their way towards the gunships.

Firox, following behind, turned to look up at the balcony on which Ahkmou could still be seen.

Not for long though, as he quickly covered, and began sprinting down one of the tunnels, away from the commotion.

"He's getting away" Firox shouted to the others.

Krakua turned to her, and nodded slightly before turning to his teammates.

"Zirvon, you go with her, the rest of us will go with the ships" Krakua said.

"And take this" he added, and handed Firox a tightly wrapped object about the size of her hand.

"Is that…?" she began, before Krakua cut her off, "yes" he said simply. Firox nodded and tucked the object away within her robe.

Zirvon nodded, and followed Firox across the field.

As they reached the wall, Zirvon used his power to give them a quick push into the air, landing elegantly on top of the balcony, before racing down the tunnel after the twisted Toa of Shadow.

As Firox and Zirvon re-entered the myriad of Geonosian pathways and tunnels, they heard a mad cackle echo through the corridors, bouncing of the walls and sending a shiver down their spines.

"Come and get me, heroes" Ahkmou's voice dared.

Zirvon and Firox were standing at an intersection, hearing the voice coming from the door to the right; the two followed the corridor for several bios, the steadfast clanks and whistles from the yet-functional droid factory echoing from far away.

The two stumbled into a large room, high above the floor, was a hole.

"Here I am" A voice came from the hole in the roof, and the two could see a familiar silhouette looking down at them from it.

"Ahkmou" Zirvon snarled, and prepared to levitate the two of them up through the hatch, when the noise of footsteps caught their attention.

There were several other corridors leading out of the room, only right now they were all blocked by a black and silver colored figure each.

The strange warriors all wielded the same weapons and armor, Firox noticed, weapons and armor that was awfully familiar.

"Behold" Ahkmou declared from high above "my private legion"

"The leftovers of Tridax's pet project I presume" Zirvon said as he and Firox slowly circled, back to back, in order to keep the shadow Takanuvas in view.

Ahkmou chuckled "without Makuta to follow, they gladly joined my cause, simply because it provided plenty of opportunities for killing, like right now. Enjoy yourselves my brothers". His silhouette then disappeared from view.

"Go after him" Zirvon said to her as the "Shadanuvas" closed in on them.

"I'm not going to just leave you" she protested.

"I can take care of myself." he said reassuringly, before he made a simple gesture with his free hand (the shield was strapped to his arm), sending one of the Shadow Toa slamming into the wall to illustrate his claim.

Firox nodded in consent, and let him give her a boost up into the air.

Firox swooped straight up through the hole, landing elegantly on the stone floor.

She found herself looking down a hallway, and noticed a dark silhouette slip around the corner.

Firox immediately gave chase down the corridor, calling upon the force to propel her forward.

Quickly rounding a corner, Firox had to stop when she realized Ahkmou was nowhere to be seen.

She looked around, letting her lightsaber illuminate the surroundings for what it was worth.

They were in the upper levels of the Geonosian complex, and ripples of light shone through cracks and crevices high up on the walls.

As she slowly stalked through a door, she came upon a large room, with a Geonosian fighter standing by.

Firox slowly proceeded across the room, circling around looking for Ahkmou.

Another mad cackle rang through the complex, bouncing of the walls and sending another shudder through Firox.

"The shadows are my ally" Ahkmou's voice boasted as Firox slowly moved towards the room's center "The light can't help you now"

"Tell me again, Ahkmou, what is it you want?" Firox asked, as she once again sent out mental probes to see if she could detect him.

"Now, now Firox I'm sure you remember" Ahkmou's voice echoed again.

Firox detected a presence moving toward her, but still she saw nothing. The sunlight peering through the roof cast many shadows in the hangar, plenty of room for a Toa of shadow to hide.

"All you told me was that you were playing your own game" she replied as she tried to get a fix on Ahkmou's location.

"Indeed, and that's all you need to know" Ahkmou's voice finished as a beam of dark energy came surging right at Firox from the shadows.

Firox barely managed to vault over it, sending a blast of telekinetic force in the general direction of the attack.

Firox heard something slam into the wall as she landed, but she could still sense movement.

Firox crouched down on the floor in lotus position and placed the mystery object Krakua had handed to her on the floor.

She could sense a presence coming at her from behind, as she focused on the object in the floor in front of her, prepared to act.

"Give my regards to Teridax" Ahkmou said in a triumphant voice as the whistling tone of a blade reached Firox's ear.

She immediately acted, and in two swift moves, she'd removed the wrappings and sent the contents surging through the air towards Ahkmou.

Firox heard a clang echo through the room and a scream from Ahkmou.

"**Aaaah, it burns**" Ahkmou yelped as he covered his eyes from the bright light of the Sun Gem.

The Sun Gem, the Spherus Magnan equivalent of lightstones, left a strong glow bathing the walls in yellow and purging the nearby shadows, which is to say Ahkmou was not happy with its presence at all.

His sword lay on the ground in front of him, carelessly abandoned when the gem had blinded him.

The deranged Toa still had his eyes firmly covered, staggering back a few steps while attempting to regain his composure.

"Under my power as a member of the Jedi Council, you are under arrest, Ahkmou" Firox announced as she brought out her lightsaber.

An incomprehensible slurry of curses and swears erupted from Ahkmou's mouth as Firox approached him:

"**Son of a tarakava, I have no life and I love snickerdoodles. They are the best thing ever next to ice cream and rainbows**"

Then, in a move quicker than ever, Ahkmou blindly threw his arm out, and released a beam of shadow energy right at Firox, striking her in the chest and knocking her across the hall.

Firox dropped heavily to the floor, dazed by the sheer amount of power Ahkmou had put into the blast.

The sun gem fell out of her hand and dropped to the floor, where it was shattered to pieces by another blast from Ahkmou.

"Much. Better" Ahkmou growled as he slowly approached the downed Firox with his sword at the ready.

Firox heard the sound of her lightsaber igniting, supplemented by Ahkmou's gloating

"Your lightsaber will make a nice trophy"

"Now, Firox, goodbye" Ahkmou triumphed as he raised his two weapons and prepared to slice Firox's head off.

Firox closed her eyes and waited… nothing.

"I strongly suggest you don't do that" a voice called out.

Firox looked up, to see a black and orange armored Toa with outstretched arms as he was holding Ahkmou's weapons still in mid-slash.

Firox immediately recognized him, and made a point of it by saying "Ferron, what are you doing here?"

The Toa of Iron smiled back "I heard you were in trouble sister, of course I had to come" he replied.

In a sudden move, Ferron ripped the two weapons away from Ahkmou, catching the lightsaber and the scimitar in each of his hands.

"Your little games are officially over, Ahkmou" Ferron declared, a threatening glare peering through the eyeholes of his black Pakari.

"You dare challenge me, **me?**" he yelled back at the Toa of Iron, the last word supplemented by another beam of shadow energy sent right at him.

Ferron responded by quickly spawning a shield that protected him from the blast, and then rushing at Ahkmou with fists flying, triggering his Pakari to send Ahkmou flying into the nearby wall with a single punch.

Ahkmou crashed into the sandstone, and dropped heavily to his knees with a groan.

"Firox, you alright?" Ferron asked as he helped her up.

"Yeah, thank you" she replied and promptly turned to Ahkmou, grabbing her lightsaber from Ferron, while he donned Ahkmou's scimitar.

"This is it Ahkmou, you're coming with us and that is final" the Jedi proclaimed to the Toa who had just gotten back to his feet.

"I don't think so" Ahkmou replied with a disgusted frown, and jumped into a nearby shadow.

Ferron and Firox immediately released separate elemental attacks at the spot he'd vanished, Firox with a telekinetic blast and Ferron with a flurry of metal shards.

Firox attack only kicked up dust, while Ferron's metal shards sunk into the wall.

Their puzzlement was compounded by the sound of engines roaring, Ahkmou was making a getaway.

"Stop him" Firox called to Ferron, but it was too late, the Geonosian fighter levitated from the floor, and shot right past them through a tunnel out of the hive, disappearing into the skies.

"He got lucky" Ferron assured her.

"Yes, we will catch him"

"Thank you" Firox said, and turned to her old friend.

Ferron shrugged "don't mention it" he responded.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ahkmou's fighter was calmly following Dooku's Solar Sailor, as the two had excited hyperspace above Coruscant and were making their way to a tall skyscraper in the middle of a desolate industrial landscape.

As the two ships touched down, Ahkmou opened a compartment in his fighter, bringing the contents along in his arms as he exited the fighter.

He was joined by Dooku as the two approached a hooded figure.

"The force is with us, Master Sidious" Dooku proclaimed, Ahkmou rolled his eyes.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus" the hooded figure responded "you have both done well" he continued, acknowledging Ahkmou.

"We have good news for you, milord" Dooku said, "The war has begun"

"Excellent, and I presume what you are carrying is what you promised to bring us to aid the war effort?" Sidious said and turned his attention to the metal box Ahkmou was holding.

Ahkmou nodded, "yes, it's all right here"

"Wonderful" Sidious replied with an evil snicker.

XXXXXXXXXX

Firox and Obi-Wan were standing by one of the many windows in the jedi temple, looking out at the sunset.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the senate?" Obi-Wan asked.

Firox pondered the question, "The dark side promotes lies and deceit, it is impossible to tell" she replied.

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a close eye on the senate" Obi-Wan said.

"I agree" Firox responded.

"I have to admit, without the clones it would not have been a victory" Firox said.

"Victory, you say?" a voice spoke up from below; the two Jedi looked down to see Yoda.

"Master Yoda, what do you…?" Obi-Wan began, only to be cut off by the sound of something massive whooshing over the Jedi temple as the sun was blocked out by something massive.

A massive ship, of cruiser-size came into view as it approached one of the massive landing platforms in near vicinity.

"About time" Firox said.

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why don't you come with?" she offered.

XXXXXXXXXX

The cruiser that had landed was in a large, somewhat egg-like shape when viewed in profile, the upper half was in glittering, scale-like plating, while the bottom half was smooth and without marks.

The ship was colored metallic green, gleaming in the sunset.

**((A/N: Basically, it's a giant version of the airships we see at the end of Bionicle 3))**

Firox, Obi-Wan and Yoda had met up with Palpatine, Takanuva and the obligatory tag-along of lesser political officials to meet with the ship.

A door opened to the ground, and marching out came a squad of mechanic beings wielding staffs and with reptilian-shaped heads, all colored black and white with blue glowing eyes.

The machines parted, and between then a red armored warrior came marching out, followed by a red-armored elder wielding a staff.

The two reds approached the Chancellor and the others, the Toa saluted them.

"Hail, Chancellor" he saluted.

"And you are?" the chancellor asked.

"Name's Toa Jaller, supreme commander over the Spherus Magna armed forces" he replied.

"Well, hello there old friend" Takanuva spoke up and took a step forward.

"Takanuva, how good to see you" Jaller responded with a welcoming smile and exchanged a fist bump with the Turaga.

"So, who's leading the Toa Mahri in your absence, then?" Takanuva asked.

"I'll give you one guess; he's competitive, hard-headed and strong" Jaller replied with a knowing smirk.

"You left Hewkii in charge?" Takanuva raised an eyebrow "do you know what Turaga Vakama would say?"

"Irresponsible" Jaller finished for him, then both chuckled in tandem.

The elder behind them cleared his throat.

"Sorry: this is Turaga Tahu everyone, member of the Spherus Magna ruling council and chief of New Vulcanus"

The elder stepped forward with a smile "hello chancellor, an honor to meet you in person"

"Likewise" the chancellor responded.

"The reason I've made this entrance is because Spherus Magna would like to make a… donation to the war effort. You can count on our support in the coming war"

"Thank you, Turaga Tahu, it is most appreciated"

Palpatine looked at the robotic beings standing idly in rows.

"I'm assuming these are your troops?"

"Vakhi" Jaller supplemented "straight from the factories in New Roxtus, redesigned for combat of just the style we're expecting"

"Well, friends" Firox said, "I believe it is official, the clone wars have begun"

THE END, FOR NOW

* * *

**There you go, now, you can probably guess what the sequel will be about, right?**

**See you this christmas**


	6. Author's note

The sequel's out, you can find it in the Bionicle/Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover section or through my profile page. Enjoy


End file.
